The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST) and to a method of operating an SST. In particular, the invention relates to an automated teller machine (ATM), and to a method of operating an ATM.
ATMs provide users with a convenient source of cash in an unattended environment. However, to benefit from this convenience a user must be able physically to access an ATM, and must also be able to input data requested by the ATM such as a personal identification number (PIN), an amount of cash to be withdrawn, and such like data. As a result, certain people are not able to use ATMs, for example, because they are confined to a home, because they have a visual impairment, because an ATM is located in an area that is not physically accessible for them, or such like reason.
To overcome this problem, some people entrust their ATM card and PIN to a third party for conducting transactions on their behalf; but this is undesirable because it may lead to fraud, for example, if the third party withdraws more money than they are asked to withdraw, or if the third party makes unauthorized withdrawals.